The Beginning of the End
*7 March 2004 Team Artail |prev = The Volcanic Venture |next = Running Out of Time }} "The Beginning of the End" is the forty-ninth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 7 March 2004 and 12 March 2005 in Japan and the United States, respectively. Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"T.O.P" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot With the Freedom Movement at an all-time high, everyone is having freedom from their jobs. Decoe and Bocoe are now working for the Thorndykes, and Lindsey and Nelson visit Chris and they decided to spend time with Chris if the freedom never ends. Eggman is totally upset for Decoe and Bocoe's betrayal. During a barbecue, Chuck gets a phone call from the President and gets permission to do Project Homebound. That night, Sam Speed is chasing a crook down the highway and thinks that freedom can break the speed limit and thought about Sonic, thinking that they would become buddies. The man's car falls down the highway and gets destroyed and Sonic saves the man and races with Sam once more. Meanwhile, Chris was doing homework about his dream of the future to keep Sonic forever until he hears a splash from his swimming pool. He then went outside to have a look and see if it is Sonic, but it turned out it was a small kitten. Later, a strange visitor shows up explaining that it is discovered that Sonic's world and theirs were once one and at some point in the past, a catastrophic event caused the worlds to split and join parallel universes, running on their own timeline. The two worlds are rejoining and the timelines will cancel each other out, causing time to stop and the only way to stop this is to send Sonic and the rest back home. Chris believes this is one of Dr. Eggman's tricks, so he runs away and asks Decoe and Bocoe to take him to Eggman, but they do not know where Eggman is. Bokkun arrives and takes them to Eggman. It was soon revealed that he was the one who actually discovered the time freeze problem and told that scientific expert about it to tell the Thorndykes for him. When Eggman tells him he did not do it, Chris goes back home. Tails tells Chuck they have find to two missing Chaos Emeralds and decides to build the teleport gate. The episode ends with Sonic hearing Chris's voice and finding one of the Chaos Emeralds. Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep49-eye1.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonicx-ep49-eye2.jpg|Dr. Eggman Regional differences *Lots of magazines are blanked and/or changed in the English dub. *The dialogue between Decoe and Bocoe is different in the English dub. *In the original version, when Chuck talks on the phone, there is no mention of a project. *The Highway signs are different in the English dub. * The background for when Sonic creates a Sonic Boom in the flashback is different in the English dub. *In the original version, when Decoe and Bocoe transform, there is no dialogue. *In the original version, during the argument with Eggman, Chris has no teeth in one shot. This was fixed in the English dub. Also, his eyebrows and hair are slightly different. *In the English dub, nineteen seconds were cut from the original version when Eggman tells Chris how selfish he is. Another dialogue between the duo in the English dub is shortened as well. Title in other languages Trivia *The title "The Day the World Stood Still" is similarly named after the 1951 science fiction film and the 2008 remake. *This episode shares the same name as the vs boss act of the last zone of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II. Episode File:SONIC X Ep49 - The Beginning of the End References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Homebound Saga episodes